What Say You?
by LightningStatic
Summary: The Vortex has come and collected 18 people for survival... Tokio Hotel's Kaulitz Twins, Green Day, Maximum Ride's Flock, Pirates of the Caribbean's Jack, Will and Elizabeth... Four more poepl can have a spot in this story.  D


**So, this is really just a combination of all my obsessions. I thought it'd be funny and what not. This is a mixture of very diverse stuff**

**_Anyone who wants to be in this story, message me. You can be a character! :) _**

**_

* * *

_**

You would think this is just the normal story, but on the other end is _The Twilight Zone_. It was just a normal day, so they thought. The _Vortex _would be taking eighteen (un)lucky human beings from planet Earth, the third planet in the Milky Way. They would be sucked in the _Vortex_, and are to try to survive. Not everyone will make it. Here are the people, and here are their ways into the world of the _Vortex: _

* * *

**Maximum Ride and the Flock: **

The flock was in their house in Colorado, like normal now. Fang and Iggy were on guard duty, patrolling the sky. Nudge and Angel were watching TV. Max was, well... Where was Max? No one knew, except for her and the Gasman. They had gone out just to get some food, and all of the sudden this black "twister" like thing had hurled towards them. The two mutant kids were sucked into it. The twister thing made it's way to the house, taking down anything in it's way. Fang dove down into the house, Iggy in tow.

"Nudge! Angel! We have to fly away!" Fang shouted at the girls.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked.

"No time for that!" Iggy shouted. "Fly, fly, fly!"

The twister rampaged through the house, though. It sucked the four of them into it. The _Vortex_ was satisfied with itself. It went on it's way to California, for it's next guest. Six down, twelve to go.

* * *

**Green Day: **

The three men of the California grown group had just finished practice. The rock alternative band, Green Day, decided to go out and get some drinks. This was a normal Friday night for the band in home town Richmond. Something was not right. The temperature, the deserted streets, the small breeze. Whatever it was, they could not figure it out. The bar they had entered was empty. Completely empty; no employees either. Yet it was opened.

"This just isn't right," Billie Joe, lead singer and guitarist, said.

Tré Cool tried to laugh it off. "Nothing's ever right here, Billie. It's probably just swine flu?"

"Didn't swine flu like disappear or something?" Mike Dirnt asked. "But, I agree with Billie. This is not right."

"Holy f**k!" Green Day yelled.

A giant black twister looking thing was flying towards them. Tré held onto Mike's foot, who was holding onto the bar for dear life. Billie Joe ducked behind the counter, and threw various drinks at the thing. It was no use. The _Vortex_ was too powerful. Mike's hand had slipped causing him and Tré to fall into the black hole. The bar had been ripped off of the ground, and Billie Joe had been pulled into the _Vortex. _Down in the Caribbean, back to 1869, three pirates would be feeling the wrath of the _Vortex. _

_

* * *

_

**Pirates of the Caribbean: **

Port Tortuga. Pirates Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow were their for a few drinks.

"And so I said," Jack Sparrow slurred, "'Ello beastie!"

"That's wonderful, Jack, but what is that...?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the dark splotch coming towards them.

"Love, that only works when you want to flip the boat."

Will stood up and grabbed his sword. "Run, I'll fight it off."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Elizabeth proclaimed. "I'll stand and fight."

Jack backed away towards the door. "I'll run."

The black splotch had gotten closer. The _Vortex _was satisfied, it had almost all the people it wanted. It drew near Turner and Swann, pulling them in. Jack made a dart for it, but he was not fast enough. Into the black hole he went. Back to 2010, the _Vortex _had another stop. Germany.

* * *

**Tokio Hotel: **

The Kaulitz Twins, Bill and Tom, had just gotten back from their practice with the band. Opening the door, Bill felt something strange just about everything. He didn't know what it was... Something just wasn't right.. Practice had been fine, great actually. They had a concert in a few weeks, and they were getting ready for that.

"Billa," Tom said, "you okay?"

Bill didn't know if he was okay... "I... I don't know."

As if it was on cue.. The Vortex burst through the wall. Their eyes widened as they were being dragged towards it. Grabbing onto chairs didn't help at all. Tom and Bill had no clue what the hell was going on. Soon, both of the rockstars were sucked into the _Vortex_. Four more to go...

* * *

**Hello beautiful people of the world. I know, I'm so weird... **

**_There are four spots for you to be a character in this messed up story. Message me. :) _**

Julia


End file.
